Supernatural Bonds
by hollymiller51
Summary: Stefan's cousin Isaac need help in the Supernatural-Town-Gone-Wild named Beacon Hills. And Stefan, being the hero he is, takes his best friend Caroline Forbes across the country in order to help Issac and his friends. Stefan and Caroline feel confident, why wouldn't they? They have prospered through everything that happened in Mystic Falls, so this should be a breeze..right? Wrong.


**(Authors Note): Bonnie is still a witch, but everything else is happening around the same time period as in TVD. Beacon Hills/Teen Wolf won't be introduced until chapter 2. **

**Sorry for the suckiness ( pun intended :P), but this mainly serves as a chapter to set the story, pretty much like a prologue, so I will post the next chapter the same day. **

**Plus this is my first story so don't hate. Comment a Review please!**

* * *

"Damon!"Elena screamed as she chased Damon around the well furnished and classy Salvatore home, "If you don't give me that bottle right now…!"

"You're gonna what?" Damon flashed his famous smirk. Elena glared back but couldn't help smiling.

"You're under age," Damon said while chugging some of the bottle down.

"Like that's ever stopped me before," Elena said as she lunged for the bottle.

"Nah –ah –ah, you may have vampire strength but honey im over 100 years older."

"Damon, you're no fun," Elena pouted. While Damon was distracted by how cute she looked with that pout plastered on her face she grasped the bottle.

"Ha!"She said while putting the bottle to her lips. Damon then used his vamp speed to get close to her and put his arms around her waist. Elena dropped the bottle and they started passionately kissing. Damon puts her on the counter as Elena embraces him with her legs.

"Come on guys, I prepare food there!"

"Sorry Stefan," Elena said to the other Salvatore as her a Damon broke apart. Damon let out a snicker.

"Where's blondie?" Damon questions, not really caring, even the slightest.

"Grabing her bags. She should be over any minute."

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Elena said and hugged Stefan.

"I'll miss you guys to, plus we won't be gone that long, I just gotta help out my cousin," Stefan reassured her; he could tell there was some worry in her eyes. And he couldn't blame her after all the shit there group of supernatural friends have been through.

"Well Damon why aren't you going? He's your cousin too?"Elena asked.

"Ah, im good with letting Stefan be the hero as usual. And someone's gotta stay and watch you, baby Gilbert, Matt, Tyler, and… who am I forgetting? Oh ya. Little miss witchy."

"I can handle myself perfectly fine Damon," Bonnie said as she appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said with obvious annoyance.

"Saying goodbye to Stefan and Caroline, well when she gets here, duh. Why else would I bear here?" Bonnie proclaimed while Damon just rolled his eyes. They all perked up when they heard the door slam open.

"Stefan lets- Elena! Bonnie!"Caroline said while dropping her bags and running over to give her best friends a hug."

"Im going to miss you so much Care," said Bonnie with her eyes tearing up.

"Im not going to be gone very long! Just like over 8 months….. okay that is long! I will videochat you everyday Bonnie Bennet and you better answer, you hear me!"

Bonnie laughed and whispered out an okay.

"And Elena same goes for you, but please don't answer if your sexing Damon cause that's toats gross!"

"No promises," Damon smirked. Caroline scrunched her nose and made an absolute disgusted face.

"Don't worry Caroline," Elena said while glaring at Damon in a 'seriously, you just had to day that' way, "But just in case let's just call most of the time."

"Oh God Elena!" Caroline said while playfully hitting her in the arm, "Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Caroline finished hugging both her friends one last time. When they released Bonnie and Elena went over to say their goodbyes to Stefan.

"Bye blondie," Damon said while giving Caroline a thumbs up.

"Aww that's the sweetest goodbye I've ever gotten," Caroline sarcastically responded. Then they all walked out to Stefan's car. Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy then showed up to say some quick goodbyes.

"Don't do anything I would do," Damon said to Stefan as he started helping Caroline put her bags in the trunk.

"Words to live by," Stefan replied with a friendly smile.

"I'd drink to that," Damon joked.

"You'd drink to anything."

"Amen… Bye brother," Damon said as he quickly embraced Stefan.

"See you…" Stefan replied with a friendly smile. He and Caroline then got into the black Volvo and Stefan began to drive away. Caroline waved back to friends, fully leaning out the window.

"Caroline get back in the car, you'll kill yourself," Stefan joked.

"Doesn't matter, I'll come back to life anyway." She waved at her friends and watched them wave back, all except Damon of course, until they were out of sight.

"Where are they going again? California..?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Beacon Hills to be exact," Damon said.

* * *

**After the opening/ chapters that set up the story, i'll probably start writing for character POV's. But 'i'm unsure yet, so i guess well see how this goes!**


End file.
